fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Roaring Tide of War
Introduction The sun was setting as the entire island seemed to be in a state of silence as nether vendor nor person was out and about, showing it to be a ghost town as the only thing that could be seen were shadows of figures coming around. All of a sudden, one of them looked upward as they saw the moon slowly coming into view as the light revealed the people to be the Twilight Phoenix Guild. "I didn't expect the king to evacuate everyone so quickly" Cynteria said as she looked over at the distance, trying to see if anyone was coming. "The king set up several evacuation plans...." Said Markus with a smirk. "They're in the Hidden City, a massive complex where all the citizens can hide out....They should be safe in there...The seals were put in place by Bolterus and a couple of the other phoenixes." "Then looks like we'll be prepared now, especially since most of them will be coming after us" Cynteria said looking over to them as she arrived. "Yeah well after this little....Party they will be coming for us." Said Dark readying his new sword. "And i want that....." "We all do....We're gonna send them back in pieces." Said Markus creating a bridge of lightning between his hands."Lets see if they can withstand a Warden's fury." The others saw what Markus was doing and began to take their positions, waiting for their enemies to show up as the moon was shown to be at it's highest point. "Ok we'll wait till our cultist friend gives the signel and then we'll move in quietly..." Said Markus as he hid himself behind a large rock. "I know 3 entrances into the network of caves...Tao you and Chae Yi take the top, Cyn and Ellena take the underground entrance and me and Joo Dee will take the front.....Tao i want you and Chae Yi to find anything that looks like a signelling stone, we need to cut off their communications to the main force." "Got it....Come on Chae...." Said Tao getting Chae Yi to follow him up the side of the small mountain the caves were dug into. "Keep this with you guys" She said putting down the medical bag in front of them as she went running after Tao. The others moved into position and waited for the cultist to play his part. He approched the entrance only to be cut down by the leader who came out to greet him. "Well thats a problem....." Said Markus looking at the scene and waiting for the leader and guards to go back in. "Hmmm." The others heard the sound of someone getting cut down. "Ok we got an issue." Said Dark as he and Chae Yi entered through the skylight. "We need to be careful." "I know!" Said Chae Yi. "Lets find that signal thingy and clear this place out. Joo Dee followed her uncle as the two went forward, hiding in the shadows to see if there was any way they could make out who the leader was. Markus led her around some mroe guards into a large meeting hall. "How the hell did they make that in here?" He whispered to himself. "Ok once we find out who this boss is we'll make our move...By now Dark and Chae Yi should have the communication item delt with." Meanwhile just as Markus finished speaking Dark and Chae Yi and disabiled the item beyond repair and clear out some curious guards who saw their shadows. "Well i've gained the start of todays kill count...I'm happy." Said Dark with a smirk. "Something aint' right with you ya know that right?" Said Chae Yi checking for more guards. "Blame Daimon....." Said Dark patting her on the head and walking towards a lit room at the end of the hall. "Lets add mroe to the kill count shall we?" Chae Yi sighed as she followed him swinging the blood off her sword and leaning against the wall next to the door as Dark massacred the 6 guards. "Ok can we go meet up with uncle and sis?!" Said Chae Yi glaring at him. He smirked as he led her towards where Markus and Joo Dee were waiting, those two have found the main meeting hall watching the leader going over last minute details fo the attack. "Hmmm Looks like Vecor....A well known cultist merc....Powerful ice and fire mage, the Wolves have been tracking him for years.....THey lost him somewhere around Blackwood Island." Said Markus hiding with Joo Dee in the shadows. Joo Dee looked around, trying to spot any potential way to get closer as she saw a stairway leading up to the upper level, "We might be able to see what they have in store if we go up to the higher levels" She said looking over to her uncle as he was thinking what she suggested. "You go....I'll stay here, once everyone is ready we'll move in and finish these guys." Said Markus readying his new weapon THe Serpent's Coil. "Watch yaself up there.....Might have some fun traps upt here." Joo Dee creeped towards the stairs, making her way towards the upper levels as she looked around to be sure that no one would be up there, until she arrived at the upper level, silently looking over the railing as she began to overhear what the leader had planned. "Soon the masters will single our attack on the weak Mochina city!" Said Vecor with several cultists gathered around him. "Once we do this we shall all gain the power of demons and slay all who stand in our way!!" The cultists cheered at this statement. All more than willing to allow themselves to become slaves. Joo Dee signaled her Uncle as she awaited to see what he would do. Markus spotted Joo Dee and used his magic to see the life signs of the others. He knew they were all ready and began to move up slowly starting to twirling his Serpant Coil before using it to cut a cultist in two. "Evening gents....I'll be your reaper for today." Smirked Markus twirlingt he coil around casually. "We also have several others joining us today....my copy Dark Storm and my two neices Joo Dee and Chae Yi....THey're all somewhere around here." "End them....." Said Vecor standing up pointing up to Joo Dee's positon. "Motherfu-" Said Markus before getting tackled by a large cultist. "Damn it!!" Joo Dee expected this to happen and began charging her Lightning Magic as she slammed her fists into those that came towards her, easily taking them down as she moved down to meet up with her uncle, emerging, "This all you got?!" She said chuckiling as she ran towards her allies. The large cultist suddenly flew past Joo Dee with her uncle's Serpent Coil through his chest. "Really? Ya gonna try that against her let alone me?" Said Markus pulling a knife out of his stomach. "We're not your adverage mages Vecor." "I know that.....But the advantage of leading an important cult is that there many perks i can enjoy." Said Vecor as he seemed to gain an immense power boost hitting Markus with a powerful blast of ice knocking him back and turning him into a human pin cushion. "Uncle!" Joo Dee said initating her Phoenix Drive as she disappeared, reappearing right behind Vecor as she did a spinning roundhouse kick infused with Lightning, aiming it right at his head with strong force. Vector blocked the attack and gave a evil and slightly worrying smile to Joo Dee before throwing her across the room landing next to her uncle. "I'm fine kid.....Just got this sharp pain everywhere." Smirked Markus knowing he made alittlepun about being skewered afew times. Joo Dee nodded as she slammed her fist into the ground, creating an electrical floor that shocked everything near them except for her group. As she did this Markus melted the ice spikes and stood up using his Repair Magic to fix his armor. "You ok with clearing out the grunts?" He asked pointing at Vecor. "He's mine......" Markus charged at the Dark Mage who threw icicle after icicle at Markus who countered by swatting them away or fireing a lightning bolt at them. Once he got in range he landed a powerful punch known as The Buster, ducking under an opponant's punch and throwing an "over shoulder" punch at them with full strength, this blow set Vecor back into his planning table destroying it. "Come frosty.....Still got alot of fun planned for you." Said Markus taking his typical fighting stance. Joo Dee was easily beating down any of the followers that attempted to attack her, using mostly her fighting style as opposed to her magic to not waste energy. Meanwhile Markus was fighting Vecor only to have Dark burst through a wall and charge past dragging two cultists beside him by their faces and throwing them into a wall at full strength. "Didn't get in the way did i?" He asked with a smirk. "Kinda...." Said Vecor before getting punched in the face by Markus followed by two kicks, one to the gut and the other to the face. "Sorry....I'll go lend Joo Dee a hand." Said Dark as he casually carved a path through the cultists in his way. "You ok kid?" She slammed her palm right into one of the followers, sending him flying right into the wall as cracked her knuckles, "Yeah, these guys aren't worth much" She said looking over to Dark. "Yeah that sucks.....Was hoping for a more enjoyable challenge." Said Dark kicking several cultists away with a barrage of kicks. "Not uncommon for cultists though.....They get the weak and desperate into their group.....Kinda pathetic really." "Whatever the reason, we better end them soon" She said slamming down as a powerful shock wave of electricity got most of them knocked out, "I have a bad feeling about something..." She said looking out a window. "Heh yeah...Oh by the way, don't worry about your sister She's having some fun with her own fight." Said Dark as he grabbed an attack cultist by the face and threw him into a group of reinforcements. He then created two guns out of fire and hit them with a barrage of powerful mini-fireballs. "Not because of that, course Chae Yi always has fun with this, but it's something else... I don't know why, but I just can't get rid of it" She said charging her electricity through the gauntlets, causing them to glow before she sends out a powerful wave that hits more of the reinforcements. "I know but we got everyone else on high alert and the military have secured every inch of the island against an attack." Said Dark summoning his fire wolves to attack the remaining cultists. "Even if they attack do attack we'll just finish up here and head over there and kick more ass!" Maybe he's right, Maybe It's just my imagination... Joo Dee thought to herself as she summoned her wings as she sent out a barrage of feather daggers. Dark didn't say anything else only vanished to help Markus who had become pinned down by Vecor's ice. He managed to intercept a ice blast and absorbed it, this allowed him to enter his Frozen Storm Mode and Markus enough time to enter his Burning Storm Mode. "So Markus shall we have some fun with him?" Asked Dark cracking his knickles knocking shavings of ice off. "Gonna be intresting to see how he can handle us like this...." "Heh yeah...But don't get cocky if he's leading a cult that serve the 7 he's gonna ahve afew tricks." Said Markus smirking causing licks of flame to come out his mouth. Meanwhile Joo Dee was holding off the goons when her sister came through a wall followed by a giant of a cultist. "Oh hey sis!" Said Chae Yi as if nothing happened. "Brought a new playmate!" Category:Phantombeast Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Yaminogaijin & Phantombeast Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail: Phantoms